Wolf's son
by JamesMurcury2
Summary: Smut, Lemons, Harem, OC's are allowed, message me your ideas/oc's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, message me who should be the first in this book of smut. Anyone will do.**

I woke up, and I was looking at the sky. The moon was over head and I heard a howl in the distance. I got up and walked in the direction that felt like the right way. After a long time, I reached a road. I followed it and saw a hill, with a statue on it. I walked up the hill and hit a barrier. It was invisible, except for where my hands were. I pushed on the barrier and tried to get in. After what felt like hours, I stopped and layed down in the shade of the statue.

I woke up when something was breathed on me. I opened my eyes and saw a big purple, nose. I blinked and pushed on the nose. The thing vanished and I saw a girl with blonde hair, an orange shirt, and a set of well fitting jeans. She had grey eyes that were looking at me. She walked over and smiled.

"Whats your name?" she asked.

Name?" I asked.

"You don't know your name?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I Annabeth Chase, allows This boy, into camp." she said.

I walked to the barrier and could get past the statue. I walked around and saw several girls looking at me, some smiling.

 **(you can make some OC's too)**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy walked the camp, finding scents and sights he had never seen before. He saw mostly girls around, with only a few boys. Many were in tight shirts and shorts, or either tight pants. He looked around and saw a girl with a bow, looking at him, mixed with pitty and anger. Annabeth grabbed my hand and lead me to a large house, knocked on the door and smiled.

"Come on, well get you to a cabin before night fall." she said.

The door opened to a woman with large tits and a bubbly ass. She had long blonde hair and perfect skin and lots of make up. She looked down at me and Annabeth looked confused.

"Lady Aphrodite? Where's Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"Left to party, whos your friend?" She asked.

"Some boy, he hasn't said a word since I met him." she said.

Aphrodite grabbed my arm and pulled me in, before slamming the door. She looked at me, and shrugged.

"Not any child of Hermes, nor mine, you are muscular, but, you smell like a dog." she said, before pushing me outside, and into Annabeth.

We fell over and I looked at her.

"Well, any idea?" I shook my head and she bit her lip.

"I think I know where we can go to find out." she said, smiling.

I smelled like a wet animal. Annabeth pulled me to a cave where I saw a red head painting. I covered my nose at the smell, not a huge fan of it. The redhead was almost naked, in only a large shirt covered in paint, that I could see. She turned to face us and jumped.

"Oh, Annabeth, is it already 10?" she asked.

She shook her head and began to sweat.

"I'm here, hoping you can help me with who this is, he isn't a demigod, but he's not a monster." Annabeth said.

"So any idea who's the father or his name?" Annabeth asked.

The girl sat on a stool and a slight green glow. The glow died and the Red head looked at him. I sniffed the smell again and the girl said "His name is Thros.", biting her lip.


	3. Chapter 3

Thros was in a cabin, with several people sleeping. He couldn't sleep so he walked outside. He saw 3 women talking outside, and they didn't look friendly, so he moved quietly the opposite direction, and walked into the woods. He saw a girl with brown hair, light tan skin, wore yoga pan and an orange tank top. Thros silently moved behind her and he saw her making something in a bottle.

"Come on, I almost got it," She said. She turned and saw Thros.

"Oh, your the new kid. I'm Alex." She said before sniffing the air.

"What's that smell, it's nice." She said.

She walked over to Thros and grabbed him, sniffing him. She kissed Thros's neck and rubbed her pussy through her pants.

"I need you, to take me." She said.

Thros looked at her, before he leaned forward and grabbed her hips and biting her neck gently. Alex moaned softly and pulled her shirt off, showing a grey bra. Thros kissed her neck and grabbed Alex's tits. He squeezed them, earning him a moan. He played with them, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Alex stripped naked, and pulled Thros's pants down, before licking his cock. He got knees and Alex began to suck his cock, holding his legs while she sucked. Thros moaned, grabbing Alex's head. Alex pulled the cock out of her mouth and looked at it. It was 8 inches long and 2 inches in girth.

"I want that in me." She said, turning around, pulling off her thong and spreading her legs.

Thros looked at her before getting on his hands and knees and licked Alex's pussy, earning another moan. He licked slowly, and grabbed her ass, before lining up his cock to her pussy, pushing on it. He pushed in and thrusts slowly. She grabbed his back and scratched his back as his thrusts grew faster, and harder. With each thrust, Alex moaned loudly, feeling great pleasure from having sex with a large cock. Thros played with her tits and thrusted faster. Her walls tightened around the cock, Alex climaxed, and passed out. Thros thrusted slowly and pulled out and pushed into her ass and cummed, filling her ass with his semen.

He carried her to a cabin with potions in the window and knocked on the door, before running away. He ran to the cabin he was in before. He pretended to sleep and as everyone woke up and left, the cabin, he stayed inside. A horn blew and he walked to the dinning pavilion. He ate with his cabin and the woman from the house walked to a stage.

"Ok everyone, I'm here to tell you that the camp activity is going to be Capture the flag. It will be Hermes, Athena,Hecate and Apollo cabins against Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Ares cabins. Slit up and get your gear.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in a this rock outcropping, with a large round shield and a sword. I had armor and a helmet I could barely see out of. I was more grumpy, hearing the sounds of fighting, but, here I am, guarding a thin pass. 5 minutes passed, and I, finally, saw someone, well, 2 someones. I saw a girl with rich long brown hair, she didn't have armor on, and a tank top on yoga pants that look like they are about to rip. The other was a girl with short black hair, a gentle tan, and no armor, instead, a work out bra with booty shorts and running shoes.

They both had smaller shields and swords. I dropped my shield, seeing it wouldn't help me. I had instincts to help me. One girl, the tan one, ran at me. I ducked under the blade, and hit her with an jab in the gut, before kicking her back. The other tried to slash at me, only for me to grab her arm and throw her into the rock wall.

"He's good, definitely not some unexperienced fighter, lets try a dual strike." the black hair girl said.

"You go left, I got right." the brown hair girl said, having her hands point in opposite directions.

They ran at me and crossed over, the brown hair on the left, the black hair on the right. They thrust their swords at me and cut a strand of hair. They ran into me and I threw them into a rock wall, earning a groan of pain from them both.

Their tops ripped open and showed their nice breast sizes. The brown hair girl had a maybe C cup and the black haired girl had an easy DD. My cock hardened and the 2 girls smirked, rubbing my crotch. They smiled and held me down, rubbing my crotch. My member hardened more, until they pulled my pants off, showing my hard member.

-Third person POV-

"My, my, looks like we got a big boy, don't we Jodie?" The black haired girl said.

"We do." Annie said.

Jodie licked the head of my member, rubbing it and sucking on the head. Annie licked Thros's balls. The 2 slowly worked on his cock, earning a moan from Thros. Annie pulled away and rubbed Jodie's head, before pushing her down on the large cock. Jodie gagged and tried to push off, before she deep throated the cock. She pulled back. She coughed and gasped for air. Annie licked the cock and smiled.

"Well, I think we should make love, now war" Annie said, standing up and kissing Thros.

Their tongues wrestled and Thros felt her ass, pulling apart the ass of her yoga pants. Jodie got behind Annie and rubbed her pussy. As Annie rubbed Thros's cock, he sat down on a rock and pulled Annie so she was on his member. Annie rubbed her pussy on his hard member, before lifting herself up dropping down on it.

"ITS SO BIG!" she yelled, Thros began to thrust hard and fast.

Annie moaned, feeling the pleasure of each thrust as she road the massive cock. Jodie sucked on Annie's nipples as she rode the cock. Her juices leaked from her cunt onto the massive cock. The more juices that leaked onto the cock, the faster the thrusts became. After a near hour, she climaxed on the cock, covering it juices, she was covered in sweat and her nipples were hard from Jodie's vacuum like sucking power. She fell over exhausted, when Jodie pushed Thros back down, and lined up the member to her asshole.

"Well, big boy, you may be able to take her out, but my ass is beyond your level." Jodie said, before pushing the tip in, earning a groan from Thros and a moan from herself.

She bounced on the cock slowly for 5 minutes, before twerking fast for 5 minutes. She repeated this several times, trying to make Thros cum. She heard a growl and looked around, before She looked back and saw a wolf, where Thros was. 2 strong arms grabbed her legs and pulled out of her ass, showing a 10 inch long cock, and a knot easily the size of a softball. The wolf lined up to her cunt and slammed in, getting half of it in. He cunt dripped, feeling humiliated and being fucked by a hellhound. The Hell hound thrusts were hard, pushing an 1/2 inch with each one, until, the knot was pressing on Jodie's cunt.

"Please, don't it's too big." she said, only to have the hellhound go hard, pushing on the cunt, slowly spreading her pussy lips apart, until, she was dropped on a rock, and received the hardest thrust, pushing the knot in, having the cock enter her womb, and cumming, flooding it with cum. She passed out in pure bliss, as he climaxed matched the dogs.

The dog pulled out and Annie was rubbing her clit furiously, trying to climax. She looked up at the massive cock, only inches from her face, and climaxed, and passed out.

Jodie and Annie were found naked, Jodie telling everyone how they were attacked by a bipedal hellhound, and their clothes were ripped, and beat it, before passing out from exhaustion. Annie, on the other hand told everyone who asked, that the new kid was eaten by the hound trying to defend them, with his bare hands.

In truth, the hound walked deep into the woods and the howls would be heard every night, for a week, until, one day, Thros just walked back into camp, covered in dirt and a few scratches. Everyone was confused by it, Annie didn't tell the truth, with Thros being alive, Annabeth knew were Thros was, his shield and sword were at the outcropping, the only hint she had was he left somepoint, but to where, no one knew.

The only who knew was Thros.

 **Well, what do you think, pm me ideas for OC and plot, I'll consider it and see ya next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone looked at Thros confused, he had scratch marks, bite marks and had an arrow tip in his arm. Annabeth took him to the infirmary, and removed the arrow head. She asked questions, not earning many answers. She force fed him ambrosia, finding it worked. All the cuts closed except for one, the cut on his arm. The cut had a black surrounding, and his hair seemed longer.

"I wonder, why you don't talk at all." She said, she tightly wrapping the bandages around his arm.

She rubbed the arm and then his chest. She leaned in close and pushed him down on the bed. She straddled his legs and kissed him. Thros's eyes widened from the kiss. She held his face and bit his lip. Annabeth had her hands trace down his chest and rub his ripped pants. She pulled them down and broke the kiss. She felt his member and looked at him.

"Can I?" She asked, stroking his cock.

Thros nodded, before letting a soft moan out. Annabeth slid down and licked the head of Thros's large cock. She licked up his length, before sucking on the tip and having her tongue spin around the head of the cock. She slowly bobbed her head lower and earned a moan from Thros. She felt his cock hit the back of her mouth and pushed down, having it go into her throat.

Annabeth gagged on the cock and grabbed his hips, before pulled him close, and had her nose press on his groin. Thros moaned from Annabeth's blowjob. She pulled out and looked at Thros, before seeing his eyes darken and a smiled norm, showing fangs. Annabeth was surprised and was pushed down on her back.

Thros jumped on her and bit her neck, and lined his cock up to her pussy, slowly pushing on it.

"Just fuck me already, I need this." She said. Wrapping her legs around him.

Thros pushed in hard. He began to thrust hard. Annabeth moaned and held him, scratching his back as his cock slammed into her. She moaned and screamed, feeling the head hit the enterence of her womb. She shut her eyes enjoying the feeling of his cock. The cock felt like it grew and Thros began to feel more... hairy.

His thrusts grew harder, and faster. The grunts became panting and she felt a round object hit her pussy. Her eyes opened and saw a wolf with black fur and a cock that would make any girl want it more. The wolf fucker her hard and fast, punching her womb instead of barely poking it.

Annabeth felt the walls of her pussy stretch as a knot press into her body. The knot slammed into her and the cock entered her womb, and flooded her womb. She pulled the wolf close, and after a few seconds, flood sprayed from her pussy. The wolf pulled out and poked her asshole.

"No, no, please don't, my ass can't stretch that well." She said, before the cock slammed into her, her eyes crossed and she felt like her brain was being fucked. With each thrust, she lost her train of thought, and became more focused on the cock. The thrusts grew harder and faster. Her thoughts wondered from Percy, her boyfriend, to the wolf's cock that's inside her ass.

After only 5 minutes, the cock's knot slammed in to her ass and filled her with more cum. The Wolfe pulled out and Aphrodite walked in, naked.

"ok, who's having sex in here?" She asked as she walked in. She saw Annabeth, the most reasonable person and a girl who wouldn't have sex with anyone, and here she is, passed out with a wolf over her and cum leaking from her cunt and ass.


	6. Chapter 6

The wolf growled and jumped onto Aphrodite. She looked up at the wolf as it slobbered over her. She looked nervous, the creature had made Annabeth a mumbling mess, and was still hard. A horn sounded and it ran off, growling. Aphrodite sat up, breathing heavily, calming down, before walking towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you ok?" Aphrodite asked.

"No more, too big." Annabeth mumbled.

The creature ran through camp, before charging into the woods. It got onto a large rock, and sniffed the air. It followed the scent of the hunt, and got behind them. The hunt had one straggler, a younger looking member, a pure maiden. It continued to follow her, until she was just out of sight, and tackled the girl down a hill. The 2 fought as they fell, and when the roll ended, the beast was on top, its heavy paws on her arms, and growled, it's face only inches from her's.

The 2 stared each other down, until the hunter had one arm freed, only to have her clothes ripped open. The wolf bite the shirt and jacket off, before licking her chest. The girl slowly began to blush, before the licking continued down on her stomach.

"Please, don't it tickles." The hunter said. A sound was heard and the wolf looked up, scanning the area, and ran. The hunter sat up as a hunter neared.

"Hey Marie, what are you doing down there? We're suppose to be going to camp." A hunter yelled.

"Sorry Thalia I tripped and fell down the hill." The hunter said, climbing back up the hill.

"That explains what happened to your shirt." Thalia said. Marie covered her chest and blushed.

"I'm so sorry, I need a new shirt or else lady Artimis will think I became unclean and my maidenhood is broken." Marie said, flustered for words.

The wolf ran through the woods, a figure stalking it. The gun leveled at it, before a shot rang out and the wolf fell over. Falling behind a log, the whimpers of pain were heard.

"I got a big one, it's really big, I'll get some good meat from it, and decent for the pelt." The hunter said, smiling. She walked towards the log and stepped over it, looking down at the wolf, and seeing a boy.

"What on earth, what happened to the wolf?" She asked.

The boy rubbed his eyes and looked around, they looked nearly white, and he looked around. The hunter stayed out of the sight line, until he looked directly at her, then looked around.

'He's blind!' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The hunters found Thros, laying on the ground with a bullet hole in his shoulder. He was cold, but alive. They grabbed him and brought him to a walled house, before taking him out back, and placing him in a shed, chaining him up. They removed some of the bullet fragments, along with bandaging the wound.

-meanwhile-

"Who is the kid's parents?" She asked.

Aphrodite walked up to the virgin goddess. She showed her body, not bothering to cover up.

"I swear, your washing dogs near aren't you." Aphrodite said, pinching her nose.

"We're not. We are still recovering from earlier." Artimis said.

"Well, who ever this kid's parent is, they have weird sense of humor, Rachel said he had no memory of family, or any at all." Annabeth said, walking into the room, with a slight limp.

Artimis looked at the demigod, before standing up and walking out of the room.

-back to thros-

Thros woke up, and saw something in front of him. His eyes adjusted, and saw a woman, naked. The woman rubbed Thros's bare cock. He slowly hardened, the member growing in the woman's hand. She leaned forward, and gave the tip of his cock a lick. He moaned at the feeling, before the feel changed from a kiss, to lips wrapped around the head, and a tongue spinning around it.

He looked down, before he felt a hand press on his ass, making him thrust deep into the woman's throat. The finger would pull out, and push back in, making Thros thrust forward. The woman moaned, sending vibrations along the cock, making Thros feel more pleasure. She pushed another finger in, and fingered faster, along with greatly increasing the speed in which she sucked him off.

Thros had reach his limit, and came. His cum filled her mouth, and she swallowed it.

"You taste pretty good, but let's see how much more you can handle." The woman said, shehad a slight accent Thros couldn't figure out though.

She pushes him against the wall and rubbed her ass on his cock. The woman rubbed her pussy over his cock, covering it in her juices. She pushed him in, and dropped down on his cock.

"You are a tough one, most don't last long in me, but no matter, you will fall and I will be your mistress." The woman said.

 **Leave a review, what should Thros's fate be?**


	8. Chapter 8

Throw was released, and had a foot hold him down, as he looked up, see her skin was pale, and soft, as if she barely had to walk.

The women started to move up his length and then slamming back down to earth with a heavy slap of her ass. Thros could feel how ightly she squeezed his cock, as it quickly growing larger, as she did this again and again. Throws only had 1 question, who is she?

"Ooh some ones exited now arnt they?" she cooed then in a sturner voice "But, you are not to cum until I do three times! Do that and ill reward you." She then grabed his hands laying here atop of his and guided them up to rested on the womens large tits. "Squeeze them" the women said, with that he did as he was felt and sqweezed her large tits as gentle as possible as she moved slapping her ass as hard as she could aganst him.

Thros gripped her breasts and squeezed them harder, and the woman slammed on him harder. The woman grabbed his chest, her nails digging into his sides. Thros moaned louder, as the woman rode him. She would lift her ass up till only the tip was left in her tight snatch, before slamming down, her snatch tightly squeezing him cock.

Thros clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his cum, before the walls grew tighter, and squirted, the juices covered his abdomen. She climbed off him, before standing up. She pressed her foot on his cock. Her foot ground against Thros's cock, before having her fries rubbed up and down his cock.

Thros growled, and felt like he was loosing control. His body grew stronger, and grabbed the woman's leg. He stood up, and the woman was holding onto a shelf, nearly doing the splits. Thros became the wolf and he grabbed the woman's other leg. He fell down, her hug tits pressing on the wooden floor.

Thros cock lined up to her tight cunt. His 10 inch cock poking it. She tried to protest, trying to get free, shaking and kicking. Thros slammed in 5 inches, before he felt a wall. The woman screamed, before he pulled back, and slammed back in, breaking the hymen, and hitting her cervixs. The woman screamed in pain, before Thros slammed back in.

"You dumb, beast, you think, your giant cock, can make, me, a goddess, bow to you?" She asked, pausing after each thrust.

Her mind was holding strong, but felt bits break away. Thros slammed in harder, slowly forcing his way into her womb. Thros's strong paws grabbed onto the woman's hips, and slamming his large knot against her cunt. He pulled back, and the woman sighed in relief. She was flipped over, seeing the blood red eyes, and black fur of the wolf. He grabbed her hips, the claws leaving small cuts on her back and sides. He slammed in, before finally the knot entered.

The goddess felt her mind break, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and eyes crossed.

"fuck me you damn beast, I demand you to ruin my cunt and FUCK ME!" She demanded.

Thros slammed in, knotting and stretching the woman, as she moaned. With each thrust, the woman's cunt was spread apart. He slammed in, hard and entered her womb. The woman screamed in pain and pleasure. Thros began to thrust hard into the woman, his claws digging into her, leaving marks. Her walls tightened, and she climaxed, her juices spraying onto Thros's balls and the ground.

She fell down, her head laying on her tits, and ass in the air. Throws grabbed her cheeks, and spread them apart, seeing the tiny rosebud of an asshole. He mounted her, the tip poking her asshole.

"Not there, no one has taken my ass." She said.

Thros slammed in, stretching the tight ass, which tried to push out the giant cock, with no luck. He slammed in deep and fast. She screamed, and tried to crawl away with no luck. He fucked the broken goddess's ass, she screamed, and climaxed again, before Thros knotted her again, and filled her bowels with cum. Her stomach inflated slightly, before he pulled out. Thros walked away, breaking the door open.

He looked back, seeing the woman was pale, had black hair. He walked back, and saw a painting, with a peacock. He walked out and it was shown to be the palace of Hera, on mount Olympus.


	9. Chapter 9

Thros looked around, the hunters didn't mind, but didn't like him. On occasion, one would shoot an arrow at him, if he got too close. Thros was tired, and needed some rest. He moved towards a cabin, that looked empty, until he saw a girl, bend over, picking up clothes under the bed. She was dressed in yoga pants, a tight crop top, and had her hair braided with eagle feathers.

The wolf took over, causing him to become a werewolf. He jumped on the girl, pinning her hands to the bed, and her legs to the ground, however, her ass was firmly placed against his crotch. She began to struggle, causing her ass to shake. The wolf's cock grew, before pressing on her ass, catching her off guard.

"My, my, someone is surprised." She said, wiggling her ass more.

The wolf growled, releasing one hand and ripping her pant's ass open. He prodded her ass, before pushing in deep. The girl gasped for air, as the knot pressed against the tight ring. The wolf fucked her tight asshole, causing the daughter of Aphrodite to moan. With each thrust, she felt her tight asshole stretch wider.

"Oh god, You put Jason to shame." she said, moaning.

The wolf pressed the knot in, forcing the girl to climax. Her eyes crossed and with an awkward smile on her face, she passed out, only for the wolf to cum in her ass, slightly bloating her stomach. The cabin door opened, to a boy with blonde hair. The wolf ran, the boy drawing a sword and chasing after him.

"You think that's funny?" He yelled, the wolf nearly hit by a bolt of lightning, just barely missing.

The wolf fled deep in the woods, with rumors spreading about the recent target, Piper McLean. Piper herself wouldn't admit to it, and Jason wouldn't say anything, but Drew, would speak about how it smells of wet dog, and how she found Piper passed out on a bed, with her yoga pant's ass ripped apart.


End file.
